


Prelude: Bedtime

by forgotten library (omniscripts139)



Series: Spiritual Warfare [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Prelude, spiritual warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscripts139/pseuds/forgotten%20library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SAMANTHA tells her 10 year old daughter SARA and 6 year old son JOEL the story of Creation. The children with their broad imagination see GOD creating the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude: Bedtime

It was a crisp autumn night, in Auburn Alabama. It was peaceful and quiet, except for 1362 West Blake, Drive. It was the home Nathaniel and Samantha Adams. You could hear children playing and laughing. 

Their mother makes her way from the kitchen, across the living room, and knocks on their playroom door. 

“Sara; Joel, it’s time for bed,” she said. She gently opens the door. “Ok kids, it’s time for bed.”

Sara rubs her eyes, “Aw, but I’m not tried.”

“I'm sure; however, you have school in the morning, and your brother has a doctor's appointment. It's time for bed,” her mother replied. “Ok... we’ll go.”

“Hey mama…”

“Yes, Joel,” she answered. 

“Will you tell us a story?” he asked. “Of course... what story you would like to hear?” she asked them. Sara replied, “Will you tell us about the creation of the universe?” Their mother smiled, “Ok, close your eyes. In the beginning God created…”


End file.
